Life after love
by SunRise19
Summary: Set after the Pocahontas movie, she tries to go on with her life with unexpected obstacles standing in her way Chapter 24 is here! Need more reviews PLZ RR!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer!!  
  
I don't own Pocahontas or anyone that has to do with it!!  
  
This goes for all chapters of the story. So, if you'd like to make sure I don't own it, just look at chapter 1!!  
  
A/N Ideas? Thawts? Email me at: wayofthewinds@hotmail.com Also: R/R and please tell me if I should continue with the story. Thanks!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Pocahontas, come and help me please!" Nakoma's voice rang out as she struggled with the heavy basket of corn. Sighing, Pocahontas stood and walked over to her friend, "here, I'll take it for you." It has been two weeks since John Smith's departure for England and Nakoma, Powhatan, and just about anyone in the village were beside themselves, trying to cheer Pocahontas but it was no use. They all knew that a part of her had gone to London with him, no matter how much she insisted she was happy with the decition she had made. ****** Pocahontas sat on a tree stump near Grandmother Willow's tree, deep in thawt. "Pocahontas?" A soft voice made her jump from her trance, "Thomas, wingapo," she said as she stood and extended her hand. "Wingapo, may I sit with you?" "Yes, of course," she replied sitting down cross legged on the ground infront of him. Thomas sighed and sat on the stump, trying not to glance over to where he had killed Cokoum just weeks earlyer. "How are you?" He inquired instead, focussing his eyes on the woman infront of him, "I'm fine Thomas..." "You're lying," he said abruptly, cutting her off. "What?" She said, standing to her feet, "I'm not lying Thomas!" Her voice rose, like a child confessing to a petty crime, "don't presume to tell me how I feel you don't know me!" Thomas sat stund, though he knew the truth he could see it. "You're lying," he repeated softly. "You're a fool," she retorted and turned away from him, "you all are, tell that to whomever sent you!" She screamed and disapared into the forest. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
In Pocahontas's mind, it seemed that nothing was going right since he had left. "Why did I not go?" The question ran through her head as she thawt about her answer, "I'm needed here," she had replied. Sinking to her knees at the bank of the river she layed her head in her hands. "I'm sorry I was harsh," Thomas said as he knelt beside her. "Please, leave me," she whispered, "I just want to be alone." 'I am alone' she thawt as she stood up and faced Thomas. "What you-what everyone has done means a lot to me but I just feel alone;lost," she said as she hung her head. Feelings of gilt and the constant saying ran through her head, 'not him, why not me'? "I understand," Thomas replied gentley placing his hand on her shoulder, lowering his head to see the flash of gilt in her eyes. "No, no you do not," she retorted, lifting her eyes in order to meet his gaze, "no one knows what it's like." "I do," Thomas said, so quietly that she barely heard him. She sighed, "care to tell me what happened?" She justured for him to follow her as she walked over to a stump and sat down together. The young man sat down with one hand on his knee and the other underneath his chin. 'Should I tell?' he thawt as his young mind went back just three years before.  
  
*~*~*~ haha!! Cliffhanger;Thomas and his secret shal be revealed next chapter!!! (wich will be much longer;sorry for the shortness!!)  
  
R/R!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
*Flashback*  
"Son?"  
Sixteen-year-old Thomas heard his mother's voice through the door of his  
room.  
"Yes, mother, I'm coming," Thomas replied as he ajusted his hat and opened  
the door.  
"The young lady is waiting Thomas, she's in the sitting room."  
He silently followed his mother, Martha toward the small outlit that served  
as a sitting room. Thomas sighed before his mother moved aside to allow  
him to enter the room.  
"Miss Winters?"  
Thomas inquired of the young red-headed woman that sat neatly on the sofa.  
"Yes?"  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Thomas said, walking across the room and  
took the girl's hand in his. He briefly kissed it before letting go.  
"Would you like some refreshments Miss Winters?"  
******  
It was set just a few weeks later, Thomas and Catherine Winter's were  
to be married.  
"It's a fine match," Thomas's father said, "a good prodastent girl, comes  
from a good family, and you two seem to get on well enough."  
"Yes father," Thomas replied, "tis a fine match."  
In truth, Thomas was not lying;Catherine was a cheerful, beautiful woman of  
fifteen years. She would make a good bride and the dowry had already been  
payed. The wedding date had been set for June tenth. The couple had  
courted for two months and both families had gotten together and decided  
there children's future.  
******  
"Thomas, are you ready?"  
Martha's voice rang through the door, waking Thomas from a night of fitful  
sleep.  
"Son?"  
Thomas stumbled out of bed and crossed the room to the wash stand that  
stood in the corner of his room.  
Today, was June tenth.  
********  
"It's simpley beautiful Thomas," Catherine said as he carried her tiny  
frame over to there wedding bed.  
"So are you Cate," he whispered as he gentley lowered her to the soft  
bedding beneath them. He removed her night dress and heard her gasp as he  
gazed at her virgin body.  
"Cate?"  
He whispered, "are you alright?"  
"Yes Thomas, I am fine," she replied, her voice no more than a whisper over  
the light rain that fell outside. He quietly undressed in front of her  
and gentley held her. He knew the pain that he was about to inflict on his  
sweet wife.  
"I love you Cate," he whispered as he kissed the softness of her red hair.  
She made no reply as he gentley kissed her again.  
********  
It wasn't long before Catherine began warming up to the fact that Thomas  
was her husband, and even less time before she had become with child.  
Thomas was overjoyed at the news of his new wife already giving him a  
child. Over the months, Thomas and Catherine had begun to fall in love.  
"Thomas, can you help me please?"  
Catherine inquired as she knelt by there garden in the back of the house.  
"Here," he said as he lifted her into his arms, "I'll carry you back  
towards the house."  
She giggled as he sat her down in a chair by the fire and went to fix her a  
cup of tea.  
"I am the wife," she chited, "that's not your duty."  
"Tis not yours ither," he said as he handed it to her, "careful with that."  
He sat at her feet, watching her as she took a few tentative sips, "the  
babe's been moving a lot."  
"Oh?"  
Thomas asked as he placed a hand over her swollen middle, "you are going to  
make a wonderful mother."  
Thomas said and kissed her as she smiled lovingly up at him.  
******  
"Thomas? Thomas?"  
Catherine's frightened voice shook him from sleep one cold Febuary night.  
"What is it?"  
He inquired as he rubbed his eyes from sleep, "Cate?"  
He inquired again when she didn't answer.  
"My time's come early," she stated as another pain gripped her.  
As quick as lightening, Thomas got dressed and ran out into the bitterly  
cold night in search of the local midwife.  
*********  
Thomas sat in a chair in the kitchen of his house while Catherine labored  
just a few feet away in there bedroom. His mother had come bye and offered  
for him to spend the night at his old home but Thomas refused. He had to  
be here, in case she needed him.  
A blood-curdling scream brought Thomas out of his thoughts as he raced to  
the bedchamber door, unseen by the midwife.  
"That's it mamm, keep bearing down and push now!"  
The midwife said as Catherine let out another high-pitched scream, followed  
by a long, drawn out wheil of a baby. Not caring if the midwife shoed him  
away, Thomas burst through the door.  
"Sir!"  
The woman shouted but Thomas wasted no time in going to his wife's side.  
"Thomas," Cate said, her voice weak and face and hair wet with sweat.  
"I'm here Cate, I'm here," he said as he knelt by her, gathering her close  
to him. Her once pink skin was ghostly pale as beads of sweat ran between  
her eyes.  
"Meet your son," she whispered.  
"How is he?"  
"He is small sir," the elder woman replied handing him to Catherine to be  
nursed.  
"You did well mamm," the woman prazed her as she rose and cleaned off  
Catherine.  
"I want to sleep," Cate said, bringing Thomas back to reality.  
"Yes, darling," Thomas said as he kissed her cheek. Before he pulled away,  
her small hand reached up and touched his cheek.  
"Thomas, I love you to, I always have."  
He stood and patted his son's head, "Thomas, please move on with your life.  
Do not grieve so over me."  
"Don't say that, you'll be alright, you need rest."  
She gripped his hand, "go on with your life."  
"I will Catherine," he said, his voice choked with unshed tears.  
He kissed her again as she closed her eyes.  
********  
Cold, a heavy cold awoke him the next morning, along with a soft knock  
on the bedchamber door.  
"Sir," the midwife, Anne said.  
"How is she?"  
"She's gone sir," Anne replied, her eyes somber.  
"No, I spoke to her last night--"  
He said as he swallowed back the lump that formed in his throat.  
"Our son?"  
"He's past on as well, she was to young, to tiny for the birth."  
A soft but cold rain fell as they barried Catherine's and Thomas's son.  
Thomas stood quietly as the families said final preyers and turned away  
from the cold grave.  
"Thomas, come back to the house," Martha said, lying a comforting hand on  
her son's shoulder. The man just shook his head, "go on mom, I'll be  
along."  
Once everyone had left, the boy fell to his knees and whept over  
Catherine's fresh grave.  
"I-I'm so I'm so sorry Cate, I love you, I'm sorry!"  
Thomas sobbed, "why Lord why?!" He cried for what seemed like hours  
begging Catherine to forgive him. He was always taught that things  
happened for a reason; but, as Thomas dried his tears and heavily got to  
his feet, he preyed that God would show him the reason why soon.  
*****End of flashback****  
"I wanted to end it all, I went down to the inn that was at the docks,"  
"What happened there?"  
Pocahontas asked, looking in Thomas's blue eyes.  
"I met this whore, I was tempted to have her for the night but I didn't  
instead, I drank until there was no more pain to feel. The next morning, I  
made my way down to the docks and signed up for whatever ship was leaving  
England. I spent a year in Europe, and when I was back in London and heard  
about the Virginia company I took the chance."  
"Why do you feel gilty?"  
"I could've waited to make love to her, she was to small to give birth, I  
should've waited I should've done something to help her I..."  
"Thomas, it was not your falt, you could not have known."  
"That's the same thing for you Pocahontas."  
"Thomas, it's different."  
"How?"  
Pocahontas hung her head in thought, "I know you are right but, how did you  
get over Catherine?"  
"She wanted me to move on and I did, John would want the same for you  
Pocahontas, he would not want to see you like this."  
He stood up as he glanced towards the sun, "I must leave for JamesTown."  
"Shal I walk with you?"  
"No, have a good day Pocahontas, think about what I've said."  
He left her then as she looked at herself in the river below.  
********  
A few more days past and everyone began to notice a slight change in  
Pocahontas's attitude. She spent more time with Nakoma and was less  
distraught. Even her father was surprised to learn that she had agreed to  
court Mojag.  
*~*~*~*~ End of chapter 3;if anyone has thoughts or ideas than please tell  
me! Also, thanks to Shannon (you know who you are..) for the name of  
Thomas's wife and a few other details about Thomas's past!  
:))))))  
Also, I wanna thank the reviewers!  
1. Lareine Descoeurs: Yes, there are spelling mistakes but I don't have a  
spell checker, check my Bio. for more info about that. Thanks for the  
complament! Please continue to read!  
2. Babyd26: thanks and here's chapter 3 for you;I hope you like it!  
3. Kioa: what does KUTGW stand for? Thanks for the review!!  
Don't be shy, say whatever you want about this! *thinks* Oh yeah; it may  
seem formal with how Thomas and everyone talks;but, that's how they talked  
back then. I know it's not the, "movie talk," but I figured to have some  
accuracies..lol!!  
Next update soon!!  
R/R!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
A soft rain fell as Pocahontas dressed for bed in the comfort of her  
wigwam. It has been a full month since John's leaving and slowly the tears  
began to fall less and less. No longer did she think of him every moment  
of everyday, she felt her heart brake free and feel light again. She  
slipped under the deer skin and shut her eyes, still thinking back to the  
long sweet kiss her and John had shared. His lips, soft and warm against  
her own as his body gentley but firmly pressed against her own. She softly  
smiled as the memory coaxed her in to a sound and peaceful slumber.  
******  
"Tell me Pocahontas," Nakoma said, as the two women picked corn, "how  
is courting Mojag going?"  
"Fine Nakoma, why do you ask?"  
"He's called apond you at least twice last week," Nakoma replied, as she  
bent to retrieve an ear of corn that had fallen out of the basket onto the  
ground.  
"Oh, I see," Pocahontas retorted.  
"Have you kissed?"  
"Nakoma!"  
Pocahontas exclaimed, "no, we haven't."  
Nakoma stopped what she was doing and looked at her, her eyes said it all  
'Why'?  
"I'm just not ready," was all her friend said.  
********  
Thomas sat with in the walls of Jamestown, quill pen in his hand and a  
piece of parchment lay on the table in front of him.  
'What do I say?'  
He thought as his determination grew with in him. He was taking a letter  
to Pocahontas, by a mesenger. He couldn't tell her what had to be said.  
He sighed again, placing his head in his hands as fresh tears threatened to  
fall. If it was true, if it wasn't a ly,.  
*~*~*~*~End of chapter 4*~*~*~  
A/N;sorry this was short;but, I wanted to get that in before I leave for a  
week long vacation..it's Florida;so, I'm sure I'll get lots of inspiration  
being by the beach and all...  
Thanks for reading, and keep reviewing!!  
You guys are awesome!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
The new dawn of the new day awakened Pocahontas from her slumber. As she  
walked out in the rising sun, she breathed in the soft breeze that swirled  
around her. She felt the season of Spring begin to change into a soon to  
come Summer. She lifted her head as she made her way down towards the  
river to bathe.  
******  
Even before Pocahontas had risen, Thomas had been awake, pacing in his tiny  
room at the JamesTown fort. A tear stained letter lay in his hand, and he  
was debating to ither give it to Pocahontas, or go to her village and  
saddly give her the news. He didn't want to see her reaction, didn't want  
to see the poor woman crumble before his eyes, he didn't want to know he  
had shattered the new peace that she had begun to find. Unfortunately for  
him, he knew he had to do just that. He tore the letter, throwing the  
scattered pieces into the fire and slowly began making his way towards  
Pocahontas's village.  
*********  
"Ahhh, Pocahontas," Powhatan said, as he sat next to his daughter in her  
hut, "how are you this morning?"  
"I'm fine father, and you?"  
"I am well," Powhatan replied, "he has asked me if he can call on you  
tonight."  
Pocahontas sighed, "I thought he would, Nakoma and I had talked about him  
and I yesterday."  
"Yes, well..." Powhatan started but stopped when a warrior came running up  
to the two of them.  
"Chief Powhatan, there is a white man that has come to speak with  
Pocahontas, should we let him come into the village?"  
"Who is he?"  
"I do not know," the young man retorted.  
"Don't worry father, it is most likely Thomas, I'll go to him," Pocahontas  
explained before dashing out of her hut and to the edge of her village  
where she saw five of her father's men surrounding the redhead. After  
speaking to them for a moment, Pocahontas approached Thomas.  
"Come, we can talk by the river," Pocahontas invited him to follow her.  
******  
After making themselves reasonable comfortable by the bank of the river,  
Thomas broke the silance first, "how are you?"  
"I'm fine Thomas, and you?"  
"Well I," Thomas began, "I have some news Pocahontas, about John."  
One look in Thomas's direction told her that it wasn't good;  
"What is it?"  
She managed to inquire, her words choked  
"Pocahontas, John is," Thomas took a deep breath before continuing, "John's  
dead."  
********  
It took a moment for the news to sink in, but Pocahontas did not feel sad,  
she didn't feel angry, she felt...nothing. A slow numness began to cover  
her heart and soul, like a heavy thick snow covers the ground in winter.  
All she could say was, "oh."  
"I'm so sorry Pocahontas," Thomas said, as he tried to hold back tears,  
"John was a good man, he didn't deserve to die like that. He loved you so  
much, I could see it in his eyes; he would have done anything for you. He  
would have married you, you two would've had children, grown old  
together...."  
Thomas stopped and glanced at the native woman beside him, and his heart  
sank, her eyes were dead. Her face held a blank expression, her eyes held  
no feeling, her lips moved but no words fell from them. He gazed upon her,  
her tearless face, her hair that blew carelessly in the soft wind.  
"Pocahontas?"  
Thomas questioned softly.  
No answer  
"Pocahontas?"  
Thomas tried again, still no reply;  
"Pocahontas?"  
He tried for a third time, lightly touching her shoulder in which she  
jerked away from his touch and scrambled to her feet. Thomas stood as she  
gentley swayed than flung herself to the ground, suddenly screaming and  
sobbing.  
"Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Not John, please noooooooo!!!!!!!"  
She yelled as sobs shook her now fradual frame, "Thomas, you do not speak  
the truth; I do not believe it!! I can not believe this!!!!"  
Her fist pounded the earth as a river of tears streeked her face. She wept  
and yelled his name, begging for it to be a horible dream or even a joke.  
A horible hokes of some sort.  
But, it was not, and she knew it. After a few minutes, she tried to stand  
but failed. Her tears of love, loss, and regret soaked Thomas's shirt as  
he gentley picked her up and carried her back to the village.  
*~*~*~*~*End of Chapter 5*~*~*  
A/N: Thoughts? ideas?  
Feel free to email me at: wayofthewinds@hotmail.com  
Or, leave a review here, I always love those; they help speed up my  
writing!!  
*smiles*  
Thanks so much to all who reviewed!!!  
Hoped you enjoyed reading chapter 5!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
"The rain storm and the river are my brothers, the heron and the otter are  
my friends....."  
Pocahontas lay, the deer skin blanket pooled up to her chin as she softly  
sang the words she had sung to John Smith just about two months earlyer.  
"And we are connected to each other, in a circle, in a hoop that never  
ends...."  
"Pocahontas?"  
The Indian woman gasped as Nakoma's soft voice inquired after her.  
"Nakoma," Pocahontas said, her voice laidened with no emotion.  
"You have been like this for at least two weeks, please, do not do this to  
yourself. John wouldn't want you to be like this, you are...."  
"I'm losing my mind," Pocahontas interupted her friend.  
Nakoma gazed upon her best friend, noting the slight loss of weight, the  
flatness and lack of any sort of emotion in her voice, but most of all the  
young woman noticed her eyes. Dead, dark, emotionless orbs that used to be  
filled with such feeling, such emotion, an over abundance of spirit, a kind  
of light. A light that was out, a spirit that was broken and dead.  
"Oh Pocahontas," Nakoma said soothingly as she knelt beside her.  
"Just please leave me, I'll be alright, soon," Pocahontas replied as she  
slowly stood on her feet.  
Nakoma grabbed onto her as Pocahontas swayed, "you are not alright! Look  
at yourself! Have you eaten anything except little bites of food now and  
then?! Look at yourself! John would not want this!"  
Nakoma shouted at her, shaking her shoulders, trying to get through to her.  
"Stop it!!!!!!!!!!! Stop what you're doing to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Pocahontas screamed, shoving Nakoma to the ground. But the force of the  
push sent Pocahontas going down on top of her. Nakoma struggled but  
Pocahontas held her, pushing on her body in order to stand up.  
"Don't ever do that again!!! I hate you, I hate you, leave me  
alone!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
By this time, Powhatan and some of the villagers had run over to see what  
all the yelling was all about when they saw Pocahontas stand, with Nakoma  
on the ground, Powhatan spoke his words softly, "my daughter, calm  
yourself; what is the matter?"  
Pocahontas didn't answer, instead she walked to the leather door but her  
father quickly blocked her escape.  
"Pocahontas, listen to me," Powhatan began but she had spun around and  
before anyone could stop her, she ran out the back way of her hut.  
"Pocahontas!!!"  
Powhatan called after her but she didn't stop, she just kept running.  
  
**************  
  
The native princess ran, her feet bearly making a sound on the soft earth  
beneath them. Her dark eyes closed, her mind wirling with thoughts. She  
knew the forest so well, every tree, every river, all that surrounded her  
had always been, since the day of her birth; nothing had gone, nothing had  
left. Everything was as it should be; so what had changed?  
"I, I, have...."  
Pocahontas panted as she came to a halting stop and collapsed to the  
ground. Her vision clouded, she got to her feet and stumbled forward, not  
realizing where she was headed. At first the ground began to give way  
under her feet and to her horor she began to fall forward; at first she  
wanted to live but then seeing the bottom of the cliff, she changed her  
mind.  
"I'll be with you John," she whispered as the fall sent her spralling on  
the ground, her head repeatingly hitting the bolders on her way down until  
she dropped off, in to a world of blackness, a world she knew no more.  
  
*******  
Thomas sighed as he ran a hand through his red hair, it was a long  
afternoon in the JamesTown fort and there was nothing to do. Since there  
was practically no hallstility between the settlers and natives, both sides  
had lessened there guard. Thomas's thoughts were interrupted by Brigs, the  
new governor of JamesTown, "Thomas, we don't need you today, you're free to  
stop your guarding for the day."  
Thomas smiled greatfully as he left the fort and made his way towards  
Pocahontas's village.  
He hadn't seen her since the day he had told her of John's death, 'why  
hadn't I visited sooner' he thought as her village came in to his sight.  
"I haven't seen her all day," Thomas was startled to see Nakoma running up  
to him, "she isn't with you?"  
"No, nither have I, where could she be?"  
"I need to find her, I can't handle both of our chores I mean, I don't mind  
but, she needs to start moving on."  
Thomas said nothing to Nakoma's remark as the two of them began walking  
through the forest, blissfully unawhere of what ly before them.  
  
******  
  
"So, you two were actually born on the same day?"  
Thomas said, as him and Nakoma walked, sometime later.  
"Yes, my mom died after having me and Pocahontas's mother acted as a," she  
stopped, searching for the English term, "wetnurse."  
"Oh, I understand."  
Thomas retorted, as the two of them came to a clearing in the trees.  
"I'm getting worried, there's no sign of her, and we've been to all the  
places that she goes," Nakoma stopped, her dark eyes widening, "except one;  
but she wouldn't go there, not in her state of....."  
The native woman stopped speaking and began running, back from where they  
had just been a few minutes before.  
"Nakoma, where are you going?"  
Thomas asked and was met by Nakoma's pounding feet and heightened breathing  
as his answer. He followed her uncertainly but picked up his pace as well  
as he saw where they were headed.  
  
******  
  
"Bloody hell," Thomas breathed as he servayed what ly below the cliff that  
they stood upon. Part of it had chrumbled but among the countless rocks  
and mounds of dirt lay the body of Pocahontas. Her tan face was seen  
turned towards the left, her left arm ly across her chest. Her beautiful  
mass of dark hair floated in a pool of red, the earth around a muddy river  
of blood.  
"My god.....you don't think she jumped, do you?"  
Thomas inquired  
"No, no, she fell, she had to have fallen...she wouldn't jump she, she,  
she's....."  
"Nakoma, go for help, go to your village, I'll see if she's still alive."  
"No, you go."  
"You," Thomas retorted as he stepped around her, looking for a safe way  
down towards the bottom.  
"Thomas, let me stay!"  
"Run for help, run for help now!!!"  
Thomas shouted, startling her in to a fast sprint, then a flat out run back  
towards the village. By this time, Thomas had carefully reached the bottom  
of the cliff, he knelt down and gentley but firmly held her wrist and  
checked for a palse. At first there was no sign of one but as he felt  
around, he breathed a sigh of relief as his fingertips found a slow, but  
steddy beat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*End of Chapter 6*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Well, what do you think?  
Like it? hate it?  
Please give me your thoughts andor ideas!!!! I had major writer's block on  
this story; and I'm still not sure what direction I want to take this in,  
so please let me know all!!!!  
I'm so very sorry for the extremely long time it's taken me to update!!!!!  
Please RR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*Thanks All People That Have Reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
Bright, bright, light surrounded Pocahontas as she gazed through a wide  
tunnel in front of her. Curious, she followed the light; and came out of  
the tunnel. She stared in awe at all that surrounded her in the sunlight  
of the day. Pocahontas stood, the rays of sunshine beat down upon her  
skin, her ebany hair blew carelessly in the wind, her brod smile could've  
matched the brightness of that of the sun. Her dark eyes glanced around  
her, gazing at the bright roses that hung on a bush nearbye.  
"It's beautiful here, isn't it?"  
The native woman gasped, she stood absolutely still hoping, praying...  
"It's beautiful here, isn't it?"  
The voice repeated  
'John?'  
Pocahontas thought as she slowly turned around.  
"It is," she whispered as she took a timid step towards him.  
"Now you are here, this, all of this is ours Pocahontas," the man said, his  
voice light, his eyes blue as the sky.  
"Is it really you? Am I with you really, forever?"  
Pocahontas inquired, as she came closer and softly traced the outline of  
his warm soft lips  
'Oh how they feel against my fingertips.'  
Pocahontas thought, her fingers gentley but firmly pressing against them.  
It was John Smith that pulled back  
"Yes, you are with me forever; remember, we said as much when I left?"  
The native princess nodded;  
"But no, I know, just like you know that you can not stay here."  
"Why?"  
She breathed, hardly believing that her one true love was casting her away,  
as if she meant nothing.  
"Why....John?"  
He didn't answer, and met her eyes, a pained, yet knowing expression was on  
his face.  
"The reason is," John began, "it is not your time, it is not our time."  
"Not our time, not......"  
She started, cutting John off, "why?"  
"Because you gave up Pocahontas, you could have saved yourself from that  
fall. You gave up when you mentally pushed your best friend and all who  
love you away. Pocahontas, never is the time to give up on yourself, on  
love, but especially, on life."  
Pocahontas gazed at her beloved, understanding beginning to play on her  
face.  
"John, we're together now," Pocahontas retorted, helpless to think of  
anything else but that one fact to put on the table as her defense.  
"No, we are not, look Pocahontas, look," John whispered, as Pocahontas  
slowly tore her eyes away from John's blue orbs.  
She sighed and tears escaped from her eyes at the scene below her.  
  
******  
"She breathing yet?!?!?"  
Nakoma's frantic voice met the medicine man's ears.  
"No, I am fearful we have lost her," Kikada replied, his old face lowered  
in saddness.  
"My daughter," Powhatan choked and fell to his knees, openly beginning to  
weep.  
"No, god no," Thomas said, his eyes scanning the village, avoiding the  
young woman's lifeless body.  
"Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!! Noooooooooooooo!!!! You're strong, you're strong,  
Pocahontas, fight it, fight it, fight to live, you must live!!!!! You must  
live!!!!!! You must live!!!!!!!!"  
Nakoma shreeked and flung herself onto the ground, to the astonishment to  
all who was witness  
"Kikada please," Powhatan pleaded, "do not allow her to join her mother."  
Nakoma was gentley picked up by two of the villigers and carried toward a  
hut, Thomas stood in shock, the wise old medicine man met the chief's eyes  
with a solum look.  
"You must live!!!! You must live!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Nakoma screamed  
  
******  
  
"You must live, must go back."  
John said, his deep voice calm.  
The woman took a shuttering gasp, "but I can't leave you."  
John's strong arms wrapped around her as he leaned down, close to her left  
ear and quietly whispered, "you never will, no matter what happens, I'll  
always be with you...forever."  
Pocahontas turned her head and met John's lips with her own, he held her  
closer to him, her hands finding there way to his golden hair, his hand  
lovingly stroked her cheek.  
"Forever....."  
Pocahontas whispered before the two lovers separated, and the young native  
princess felt herself floating back down to Earth.  
  
******  
A/N: Well, how was that?!?  
Let me know!!  
Please email me at: wayofthewinds@hotmail.com  
Or, leave a review!!  
I want to thank all my reviewers!!!  
Thanks guys!!!!!!!  
Everyone please, RR!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
  
Three days after Pocahontas's fall from the cliff, she still had not  
awakened from her ingerries. She ly, unmoving in the old medicine man's  
hut, her breathing steddy and her color good. An yet her dark eyes  
remained closed.  
  
******  
"Still nothing new, Thomas?"  
Nakoma questioned, late that third day;  
"No, not a sound or movement from her," the redhead replied.  
"I brought you some food, Powhatan, all of us, we can't find words enough  
to thank you for all you've done."  
"Think nothing of it Nakoma, thank you," Thomas retorted as he excepted the  
plate of food she gave to him. Nakoma motioned for him to sit, which he  
obeyed and began eating. The two friends and there eyes never leaving the  
young woman that layed just a few feet from them.  
"John Smith's death hit her really hard," Nakoma began, hating the  
uncomfortable silence between her and the white man.  
"Yeah," he replied, looking at Nakoma as if to say, 'Duh.'  
"Than you think of something else to talk about," the woman snapped, her  
eyes focussing on a log in the fire.  
"I don't know, I don't know Nakoma, I'm sick of, well," Thomas began, as he  
sighed.  
The two sat in silance once again, each obsorbed with there own thoughts;  
Nakoma broke it once again, "so, where did you come from before JamesTown?"  
"A town a few miles outside of London," Thomas retorted, finishing his  
plate of food.  
"London, is that your village?"  
"Yes, it's a very big village," Thomas replied.  
"Really, what's it like?"  
Thomas went on, talking and telling Nakoma about all the interesting things  
that London had to offer.  
  
********  
  
Later that night, well after sunset, the indian woman knelt beside her best  
friend's bed of deer skins, gentley brushing the strands of ebany hair from  
her forehead.  
"You really need to wake up Pocahontas," she said as she squeezed her hand  
and prepared to stand.  
"You need to get some sleep."  
Nakoma turned to see Thomas standing in the doorway of the hut.  
"I'm fine Thomas," Nakoma replied.  
"If only you could see yourself, you look horible."  
"oh, and you look handsome," she retorted sarcastically.  
"Go back to your sleeping hut, I'll watch over her," Thomas said.  
"Only if you go back to Jamestown and do the same."  
Wearily, Nakoma obeyed, walking past Thomas in to her own hut. Since the  
acsadent, Thomas and her had kept a non-stop vigial at there friend's  
bedside. Thankfully, Nakoma tied the leather strings of her hut and  
quickly fell in to an exausted slumber.  
  
******  
  
After Nakoma had left, Thomas went to notify chief Powhatan that his  
daughter had not awakened, that Nakoma had gone to bed, and that he was  
leaving and would promptly return the next morning to check on Pocahontas.  
After exiting the native's village, he headed for the fort. Wearily, he  
past through the gates of the settlement and noticed a crowd of people,  
gathered around a newly arived settler. Not in the mood to speak to  
anyone, Thomas walked by;  
"Sir, if you'll come here a moment," the stranger called out.  
Surrpressing a look of anoyance, Thomas followed the man's orders.  
"What's your name?"  
The man inquired  
"Thomas sir," he said.  
"I'm William just call me Will," William stated, "i'm here on business for  
his majasty."  
"Welcome to JamesTown," Thomas greeted. As Thomas looked up, he noticed a  
black wig on top of William's head, he brushed it off as being a sign of  
wealth and status and turned toward his room at the fort. Deep down, he  
hoped that this William would not cause trouble between the white men and  
the indians.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~End of Chapter 8*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Who's William?  
Find out in chapter 9!!!!!  
Thoughts? ideas? feel free to leave them as always, email or leave a  
review!!!!  
  
Thanks truly to all who have reviewed, I hope this chapter wasn't to  
boring!!  
RR!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
  
The day was warm, the sun was out, and the birds sung there song of the  
afternoon as Thomas and William made there way towards Pocahontas's  
village. It was William's second day since his arival and he needed to see  
the people that King James had called, "savages."  
"I want to know more about the chief's daughter," William said, for Thomas  
had spoken about her.  
"Well sir, what do you wish to know?"  
"What's her name," William retorted.  
"Pocahontas, she's the chief's favorite daughter, she is brave, kind, and  
beautiful," Thomas replied.  
"What makes her so brave?"  
William inquired as him and Thomas stepped over a log, "she saved a man's  
life."  
"She did, how?"  
"Well, a white man by the name of John Smith met her and the two of them  
dispite all the differances that the both had, fell in love with one  
another. After she saved him from her father, the man that had founded  
JamesTown shot John."  
A moment of silance past between the two as they continued to walk towards  
the wide expance of the village.  
"What happened to John?"  
"He died, not to long ago, it hit the young lady hard."  
Thomas replied softly as he sighed and continued walking. As he sped up  
his pace, he looked back and saw William, standingabsolutely still with a  
look of shock and surprise on his features. The young man slowed and  
finally stopped and turned to face him.  
"I'm sorry sir, did you know him?"  
At the sound of Thomas's voice, William spoke, "tell me, who delivered that  
news?"  
"I do not know who it came from directly, but the governor of the  
settlement is the man who told me about it, perhaps you can ask him."  
William didn't answer, instead he caught up with Thomas and the two of them  
made there way towards the indian village in silance.  
  
******  
  
Back in the medicine man's hut, Nakoma sat and held Pocahontas's hand,  
speaking to her in soft tones of there times gone by.  
"Do you remember that day we stole all the wood that was used for the  
longhouses, and hid it? It was only a joke, but we got in to so much  
trouble; but we didn't care!"  
Nakoma smiled at the long ago memory as she heard shouts coming from  
outside. Standing quickly, she walked out towards the crowd of people and  
the man that Powhatan was addressing.  
"Chief Powhatan, if I may be so bold, who are you speaking with?"  
Nakoma inquired;  
"Thomas, and a dark haired white man, says his name is William who wishes  
to see my daughter."  
"Pocahontas?"  
"Nakoma, I've tried to tell him that he can not see her because of personal  
matters," Thomas explained.  
"Hello sir, my name is Nakoma, Pocahontas can not see anyone at this  
moment, she is ill," the woman said.  
"Ill, how?"  
"She had a bad fall from a cliff a few days ago and has not awakened  
since," Nakoma explained as William's eyes widened with shock.  
'Please allow me to see her.'  
William thought as he cleared his throat;  
Instead, he sighed and turned back towards Nakoma, "would you allow me to  
take a look at her? I am a doctor, I studdied at the finest medical school  
that London has to offer."  
"No, we...."  
Thomas motioned for Nakoma to come and follow him;  
"Just a moment sir," the young woman said as she walked towards Thomas.  
"What is it?"  
"Your people haven't been able to do anything," he held up a hand as he saw  
a protest about to form on Nakoma's lips, "let him look at her, just a  
look."  
  
******  
  
After talking it over with Powhatan, all agreed to William's request;  
"She's in here," Nakoma said, "be quick, we'll be outside."  
After Nakoma left, William walked slowly over towards Pocahontas's bed, his  
blue eyes never leaving her face. He sighed as he knelt beside her and  
placed a hand on her forehead. He inheled as his fingertips came in  
contact with her soft ebony hair.  
"Still feels the same," he breathed as he bent down and left a soft kiss on  
her lips, "my darling Pocahontas."  
He rose quickly, took one last gaze at her, and walked out of the hut; but  
not before whispering, "I'll be back Pocahontas, I pray to see you awake,"  
and with that he was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter 9*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who've reviewed!!!!! :))))))  
They really help me!!  
Leave any thoughts, ideas, suggestions here in a review!!!!  
Please RR!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
  
Five days later, Pocahontas still showed no sign of waking up, and the  
hope that she ever would began to slowly slip away along with her. Her  
skin was beginning to grow ashy, and the bones in her body seemed to show  
more pronounced as the days dragged on. The man called William, now had  
taken it upon himself to come by since his visit in order to help her to  
Powhatan's permision, he was despret to save his daughter. The whiteman's  
time with her was always spent alone, as if it were a hidden secret, a  
forbiden time that no one should disturb.  
It has been nearly two weeks since her fall, and everyone began to prepare  
themselves for the enedable.  
  


* * *

  
One afternoon, William sat alone in the medicine man's hut, holding her  
hand. Her breathing was slow but even and if one didn't know any better  
one would think she was nearly asleep. William pulled out the leather bind  
book and began reading from it, his god's words softly filling the small  
hut. After a while however, he layed the book aside.  
"Pocahontas, I'm here," William whispered, as his lips kissed her cheek,  
"open your eyes."  
The figure made no movement, not so much as a glimmer of hope was seen.  
Even William was beginning to doutb until he felt a slight squeeze from her  
hand. Gasping, he repeated her name and again she squeezed his hand, only  
more firmly.  
"I must," he whispered before jumping up and rushing out to find Nakoma,  
Powhatan, anyone so that they to could share in the joy of her simple hand  
squeeze. He found her father kneeling and showing a small boy how to  
propperly string an arrow.  
William spoke softly, so as not to startle them, "wingapo chief Powhatan, I  
have news about Pocahontas."  
Powhatan quickly dismissed the boy and stood to face him, "news, what is  
it?"  
"It's good, wonderful news, she squeezed my hand," William said, "there  
seems to be a sign of life."  
  


* * *

  
It was the next day, and William sat again and kept his gaze on Pocahontas.  
He smiled, remembering the reactions of Thomas and Nakoma, even Powhatan  
had been uplifted. However no other signs were apparent except for the  
hand squeeze. As William read from The Good Book, repeating his god's  
words, telling the stories of miricles, he never would have thought that  
he'd see one before his very eyes. It was just after dark, and Nakoma had  
brought William a plate of food when the two of them heard a settle  
movement coming from Pocahontas's bed.  
"What was that?"  
Nakoma inquired, leaning closer and gasping at what she saw. In the bed  
her best friend ly, a hand raised and dark eyes opened.  
"Nakoma, what are you looking at?"  
William asked, setting down his plate and walking over;  
"My god," he breathed as Pocahontas began mumbling softly.  
"Go get Powhatan and Kikada and bring them here," William said but Nakoma  
was already gone. William knelt, holding both of Pocahontas's shaking  
hands. He bent down, trying to make out her fast coming words, some in  
english, some in her native language.  
One name, two words escaped her lips, making William almost forget his  
whole plann, "John, save me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter 10  
  


* * *

  
A/N: Thanks all so much who have reviewed!!! They all mean a lot and I'll  
have the next chapter up ASAP  
  


* * *

  
P.S. A message to babyb26, I haven't forgotten about your story, I have  
writer's block on it. So if you could please help...  
  
Everyone please, RR!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
  
For a moment, time stood still in the small hut that Pocahontas had been  
housed in for weeks. William knelt, as the young woman continued to  
slightly tremble.  
"Pocahontas, its alright," William whispered, trying to comfort her as  
Nakoma, Thomas, and Powhatan rushed in to the hut.  
"How is my daughter," Powhatan inquired.  
"She's speaking, but mostly trembling," William answered.  
"I will look," the medicine man said, stepping through the door. Everyone  
moved as he went to her, chanting in the native language.  
"John, John, he saved, he saved, me, me," Pocahontas said as a collective  
gasp went up through out the people in the hut.  
"Why is she saying that? I mean, like that..."  
Thomas inquired as the old medicine man felt her forehead, "she is cool, no  
fever, so I believe that rules out shock."  
"No," was William's quiet reply; but no one seemed to hear him.  
"Pocahontas, open your eyes," Nakoma said and all were amazed that she did  
so. Her dark eyes stared for a few seconds, gazing at Powhatan's face as  
he knelt infront of her.  
"F-Father," she said quietly as she raised her hand, touching his face,  
"does that mean I'm not dead after all?"  
Powhatan took in a breath before replying, "no my daughter, you are not  
dead."  
"How can that be?"  
Powhatan stood as Nakoma knelt before Pocahontas, leaning her face towards  
her friend's open dark eyes, "Pocahontas, its...."  
"Nakom, Nakoma, than I'm alive, or are you all dead?"  
"You're alive, you are not dead," Powhatan said, glancing at Kikada, a look  
of bewilderment on his face.  
"How can that be?"  
Powhatan shifted, looking from Kikada to his daughter, "why is she saying  
this?"  
However before the man could answer, Pocahontas spoke again, "but, if I am  
alive, why is John Smith here?"  
"What?"  
"John Smith?"  
"Here?"  
"She's obviously mistaken."  
"Maybe she is seeing spirits?"  
All the comments came in no particular order as Pocahontas's words flowed  
in to all that were present ears, but they could not be overlooked; or,  
could they?  
"John Smith is dead, you are not," Thomas said.  
"No, no, you're wrong, he's been here, he held my hand, he spoke to me,  
he's alive."  
"No my daughter, that was William, he is a whiteman that has been helping  
you. My daughter, you are alive and you will get well, but John is not and  
will not get well. Do you understand my daughter?"  
"No!"  
Everyone flinched as her words fell from her lips, gasping at the strength  
and conviction of her voice for one as such in her current condition.  
"William, can you explain this?"  
Powhatan inquired, turning to face William, but to everyone's surprise,  
William was nowhere to be seen, he had slipped out with no one noticing.  
"Go get him," Powhatan told Thomas, "we must understand this."  
"Yes chief Powhatan," Thomas said before exiting the hut.  
"I'm going with him," Nakoma voiced as she followed the redhead out the  
door  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Of Chapter 11*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks all who have reviewed, it means so much to me!!!!! You guys  
have no idea! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, please read and  
review!!!!  
Thanks!!!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
  
It wasn't until William got outside the village that he had finally stopped  
running. Sitting down on a rock, he placed his hands on his forehead and  
comtimplated where to go next. As he heard Thomas and Nakoma's voices not  
far off, he quickly stood and dashed off in the forest.  
  
For he knew exactly where to go.  
  
******  
  
"Shshsh, I think I hear something," Thomas said as they walked. However,  
when they stopped they didn't hear anything.  
"I think your mind is playing tricks on you," Nakoma commented as they  
walked.  
"You know," Thomas said, glancing at the ground, "Pocahontas is really  
lucky to have a friend like you."  
For a few seconds, they walked on in silance until Nakoma broke it, "I'm  
honored that you think so."  
Every now and again, Thomas and Nakoma stopped and tried listening for  
footsteps, voices, anything that might indocate where William had gone but  
none seemed to exist. There was tention in the air, a feeling that  
something major was going, or just about to happen. The two people could  
feel it, they were about to stumble upon something big, something  
spectacular, something to say the least, unexpected.  
  
******  
  
Here he was, again, taking off his dark haired wig that he had worn since  
his arrival in JamesTown, although before it was his helmit and began  
splashing water onto his face. He knelt, waiting for the transparent  
figure of her to jump through the waterfall behind him, but none came. It  
was like he was waiting for history to repeat itself again; saddly he knew  
that it wouldn't. Disheartened, Captain John Smith stood, allowing the  
wind to wind its way through his hair, like her fingers had once done. He  
breathed the soft Spring breeze like he had breathed the scent of her  
ravenlike hair all those years ago. He carefully walked across the rocks  
that seemed to know every faset of his life.  
  
'Every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name.'  
  
John thought as he reached the other side of the river. Sitting down on  
the bank, he allowed the water to flow over his boots.  
  
'They'll dry in the sun.'  
  
He thought as he gazed in the river, one hand propping up his chin.  
"I thought it was you."  
A soft voice said behind John, startling him as he gasped, looking across  
the river to the other bank where his wig ly. He turned slowly around,  
meeting two pairs of eyes.  
"Its me," he said quietly.  
"John Smith?"  
Nakoma questioned, shocked.  
"Yes Nakoma, John Smith."  
"Wh, why, whe, ho, how, wh," Thomas stuttered as he couldn't believe what  
he was seeing. The young redhead blinked, but the man was right; it was  
his friend.  
"Hello Thomas," John said, "I'll explain everything on our way back to the  
village. However before I do, I must insist that you don't say a word of  
it to anyone. Not Powhatan, and especially no one at JamesTown."  
"You have my word," Nakoma said.  
"So do you," Thomas said as John walked back over the rocks to retrieve his  
wig. Placing it on his head, he walked back over.  
"Lets go then," John Smith said as the three of them headed back towards  
Powhatan's village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter 12*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you to everyone who have reviewed, they really mean a lot to me!!! I  
hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think along  
with ideas, thoughts, and suggestions!!!!!!!!  
  
Bye all!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
  
A brief moment of silance past between the three of them as they slowly  
walked back towards the village. Hoping John would brake it first, they  
continued walking; but when he did not, Thomas spoke.  
"So, are you going to tell us why you had everyone believe you were dead?"  
John sighed as he glanced around them;  
"No one's here," Nakoma snapped, "get on with it."  
John turned and looked at her; her eyes filled with anger and hurt, not  
anoyance like her tone had shown.  
"Alright," he began, "I'll tell you."  
Thomas and Nakoma waited as he cleared his throat and began speaking.  
"I had to send that letter, saying that I was dead because," he stopped,  
wondering how best to explain the situation.  
"I had to do that because of Ratcliff, he told the king that I was the one  
that had turned against him and that he shot me as punnishment. He also  
said that the, "savages," and I had influenced all the settlers in to  
commiting treazon."  
Nakoma gasped as Thomas's mouth dropped open, "do you mean to say that  
dispite Ratcliff being taken back to England in chains, that the king  
believed him?"  
Thomas inquired as they stopped walking and sat down on the ground;  
"Yes Thomas, Ratcliff had hired some men to kill me, they posed as family  
members in order to get inside my hospital room; however, I wasn't there.  
I had left just hours before. Fortunately, the woman that had lead them to  
my room didn't know that. I got out of England and fled to Paris, there I  
met Marie who helped me get on a ship that was bound for Virginia."  
"But John, we don't trade with Paris, how is that possible?"  
Thomas asked;  
"It is true we don't allow people from Paris to come here, but the crew had  
stopped off to get supplies from an english port."  
"I don't believe this, John you could be hung if someone finds out that you  
aren't the king's adviser!"  
Thomas said, looking at his friend;  
"It'll be worth it, I had to see her again. I don't know what's happening  
in England right now, but I suspect that Ratcliff is planning something. I  
have written a letter to the king, telling him of Ratcliff's lys; he told  
the king that I was dead. However, rather the king believes it," he  
sighed, "is another story."  
"John, I don't know what to say, you have truly risked your life this  
time," Nakoma said.  
John smiled as they stood up and neared the edge of the village;  
"Now, we wait, we wait until I get word on the goings on in London, to see  
if King James believes my letter. I couldn't say anything to the people of  
JamesTown, in case Ratcliff has men working for him."  
Nakoma sighed and briefly touched his shoulder, "it will be alright John,  
you are safe here."  
"Call me William," John replied as they saw Powhatan running towards them.  
"William, all of you come quickly, you must see this!"  
The chief's voice became excited as he lead the three people back into the  
medicine man's hut;  
"My god," Thomas breathed.  
"I've never seen anything like this," Nakoma awed as she gazed at her best  
friend.  
William stood in shock as he looked down at his love. She gazed up at him,  
her body being propt up on deer skins;  
"How is this possible?"  
He inquired;  
"It is, it must be the work of the gods," Powhatan replied.  
  
For Pocahontas was chanting, the song of the dead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter 13*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed!!!! They mean so much to me, they  
really help me going!!!  
A special thanks to Meg109, I used her main charactor's name for the woman  
that John had met in Paris and that helped him escape.  
Thanks Meg!!!!!!  
  
Anyways, everyone please read and review, give me your thoughts,  
suggestions, and ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
You guys are awesome!!!!!!!  
I will write the next chapter soon, bye!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:  
  
The people in the hut stood motionless as Pocahontas's chanting became soft  
than stopped altogether as she layed her head back on the warm skins.  
"She must have been dead, in order for her to hear that and repeat it,"  
Powhatan concluded as his daughter fell asleep.  
"I have never seen something like this," the medicine man said, "she is a  
blessed child."  
"Woman," John said under his breath.  
"It is now certain that she will recover now, I can see it; her path is  
clear," the elder man said as he knelt next to the cheif's daughter. As  
John leaned down over the man's shoulder and peered in to his beloved's  
eyes, he sent a silant prayer to his god that he would be correct.  
  
******  
  
It is now a full month since the events of that unforgetable day in the  
medicine man's hut; and true to his word, Pocahontas was now making short  
trips around her village.  
"I feel that I can go on my own now," Pocahontas said to Nakoma as they  
walked in the cornfield.  
"Pocahontas, I don't know; you almost died and you aren't fully strong  
enough."  
"Yes, I am," Pocahontas replied, a sharp tone to her voice. As Nakoma  
gazed at her best friend, the friend that had been saved from the hands of  
death, she ademently shook her head.  
"It's to dangerous, perhaps in a month or two; now come, its time for  
supper."  
Nakoma informed her as she reached for her hand, "I can do it," Pocahontas  
said as Nakoma watched her walk back to her longhouse.  
  
******  
  
It had been so long, to long since Pocahontas had tasted freedom. Now two  
weeks later after her conversation with Nakoma, the young native woman  
found herself running, running from her village and all that knew her. She  
needed the strong summer breeze that she had missed to curl through her  
hair and to wipe her face as she ran. The princess stopped and looked  
behind her, noone had seen her escape.  
'Good.'  
She thought as she sped up her walk in to a flat out runn.  
  
******  
  
Captain John Smith stood, his dark haired wig lay on the ground beside him  
as he sat by the river bank, there river bank. His sky blue eyes gazed at  
his own slight tanned face and his golden hair caught the sun's equally  
golden light just perfectly. He was thinking of her, thinking of how the  
last time he had seen her was over six weeks before. He had kept away  
then, for fear that she would have unknowingly given away his secret. As  
he stared in the rippling water that was his reflection, he gasped in  
surprise as he heard a crash in the bushes behind him and as he splashed in  
to the shockingly cool water. As his blond head surfaced, he gazed in to  
the unmistakenable dark eyes of his Pocahontas.  
Her body was partly on top of his own, but for that brief moment, dark eyes  
bore straight in to blue orbs. Pocahontas blinked a few times, getting off  
of John while doing so.  
"I, I'm sorry," she stuttered as she shook her head, her hair parshally  
damp.  
John still layed there, staring at his love; She was more beautiful than he  
remembered, her skin and hair looking radient in the afternoon sunlight.  
The deer skin dress that she wore, clung to her in all the places one hopes  
it would and her eyes, her eyes were filled with surprise; but beneath  
that, recognition.  
"J-John?"  
she inquired timidly  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter 14*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hi guys!!  
Well, I hope you liked this chapter!!  
I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my favorite singer in the whole world,  
Celine Dion!!!!!!!!! Today is her birthday, she's 36!!!!!!!!  
Ok, you all now most likely think that I'm really wierd; but I'd also like  
to dedicate this to my boyfriend cause I think this is the best chapter  
that I've written of this story and plus its his favorite story that I'm  
writing!!!!! And, he disserves the best!!!  
  
Ok;please read and review!!! Thanks so much for all of you that take the  
time to do just that!!!! They really mean a lot you all, thanks!!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:  
  
For a moment, time seemed to be at a stand still as John ly in the water,  
gazing up at his beloved.  
"J-John?"  
She repeated his name again, it hung on the air as he sat up and finally  
stood up from the river water. His pants were soaked; his blond hair  
messed but he didn't care; for once he didn't care.  
"Yes, its me, John," he said.  
'Should I touch her? Should I place my hand in to her own'?  
John thought as he looked at her, the wind softly blowing her raven like  
hair away from her face.  
"Then it is true," her statement caught him off guard.  
"Yes Pocahontas, I was there the whole time, I am not dead, it was all a  
lie."  
"Why?"  
She inquired of him; but before he could part his lips and reply, the  
usually calm native made sharp contact with her hand to his cheek.  
"Why?!"  
Her voice raised in anger and her dark eyes filled with hurt; she backed  
away from him and glanced behind her, looking at the many trees she could  
use for cover.  
"I did it to save you," John's quiet words stopped her.  
"What?"  
She inquired as she turned to face him;  
"I lied to save you, you and your people, I lied for us."  
Taken aback, she backed away from him again;  
"Pocahontas, my love please, please, believe me, Ratcliff convinced the  
king that I went and turned against him; since he believes him, I could be  
put to death."  
"Your king believes Ratcliff?"  
"Yes, I escaped London, making people everywhere believe that I was dead,  
including the people of Jamestown. But most importantly, I have hurt you  
in the process."  
"John," she breathed as she rushed the few steps towards her love, she  
heard his words, and saw the truth in his eyes.  
"John, I've......"  
The native woman's words were cut off as his soft warm lips brushed her  
own; then became more firm against them. As he deepened the kiss under the  
willow tree, by the cool soft flow of the river, under the sunlight of the  
hot afternoon, Pocahontas needed no words of his love nor loyalty. In one  
passionate kiss, he spoke the promise of devotion, of a forever love, and  
of the fact that no matter what happened, the two of them would get through  
it, and when the smoke would be cleared, come out together in the end.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter 15*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Thanks all that have reviewed!!!! It really means a lot to me, thank  
you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I hope you guys like this, please give me your ideas and or suggestions if  
you have any!!!!!  
  
RR and I'll see you soon!!!!!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:  
  
"Pocahontas, Pocahontas?"  
Nakoma poked her head in to her friend's long house; seeing that she wasn't  
there, she began searching the village. She had just reached the cornfield  
when she saw Thomas coming towards her through the stocks of corn.  
"Why do you white men always have to do that?"  
Nakoma chuckled, remembering the time that John Smith had come upon  
Pocahontas and her.  
"Wingapo Nakoma," Thomas said as he walked to stand beside her.  
"What are you doing here?"  
The woman asked, turning to look at him;  
"What do you want?"  
"Nice to see you to," Thomas said as Nakoma smiled.  
"Have you seen John?"  
"No, have you seen?"  
She cut herself off as a thought struck her, "I bet they're together."  
"You can't find Pocahontas either?"  
  
******  
  
"We, we should get back," John said as they finally pulled apart from there  
kiss.  
"Why?"  
Pocahontas replied, her eyes shining;  
John sighed, "we have to, if they discover us missing..."  
"They?"  
Pocahontas questioned, "who's, they?"  
For a moment, John was taken aback, "Thomas and Nakoma."  
"Oh John, I don't care if they see us, I just care about being with you,"  
she leaned towards him again, "and making up for lost time."  
  
******  
  
"Thomas, how did you and John meet, anyway?"  
"On the way to here, we met on the ship to Jamestown," Thomas said, "he's  
become my best friend."  
Nakoma smiled, "they're great, aren't they," she stated as the two of them  
walked through the forest.  
Thomas looked back at her, a woman that had stood by him through the last  
two months of his life, "just like you," he replied softly.  
"No, I'm not so great," Nakoma replied, blushing at his complement.  
"Why do you say that?"  
Thomas questioned as the couple came upon a log, "want to sit for a while?"  
Thomas inquired;  
"Sure, those two can take care of themselves," Nakoma retorted as she sat  
down.  
"Why do you say you aren't that great?"  
"Cause I'm not," Nakoma answered, turning away from him, "can we just talk  
about something else?"  
  
******  
  
"John, we should go back," it was Pocahontas's turn to say as the couple  
layed in the grass, kissing.  
Sighing, John ruled off of Pocahontas and sat up, straightening his shirt  
in the process; after standing and doing the same to her dress, the two  
began to slowly walk back towards Pocahontas's village.  
"Nakoma will be wandering where I am," Pocahontas said as they walked.  
"I know," John replied as they heard voices in the distance.  
  
******  
  
"Do you think John would be at Jamestown?"  
Thomas gave her a look that said, 'duh' but he said, "I looked there;  
listen, I'll take you back to your village, lets go."  
Reluctantly, Nakoma got to her feet and followed Thomas back towards the  
cornfield.  
  
******  
  
"I should be getting back," John said, the two had overheard Thomas and  
Nakoma's conversation.  
"When can I see you again?"  
She gazed at him, her dark eyes full of love and innocence;  
"Meet me at grandmother willow," he replied as he quickly kissed her and  
ran off.  
For a brief moment, Pocahontas watched him leave;  
She could not wait for the evening shadows to fall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter 16*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yes, a pointless, boring chapter; but it had to be written; excitement  
in the next one, I promise!  
Thanks all that have reviewed, I hope you come back and continue  
reading!!!!!!! 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:  
  
After returning to Jamestown, John promptly walked in to his tent and  
slowly sat down and leaned against the wall. The young man sighed as he  
placed his head in his hands, he knew what he had to do concerning his love  
Pocahontas, but was nervous about approaching her father. Even though  
Powhatan had said that he was always welcome among his people, the thought  
of asking Powhatan for his daughter's hand in marriage was nerve racking.  
He loved her, he knew that he would forever and for always love her until  
the day he died; however, it still made him nervous. He knew he had to  
marry her oneday, but he at first had to get her father's approval.  
  
******  
  
It was late, Pocahontas knew as she slipped out of her village, allowing  
the moon be her only light to guide her to her beloved. Smiling, the young  
native woman made her way to grandmother willow; and climbed her branches.  
"Grandmother willow?"  
The woman asked;  
Pocahontas waited for the familiar adviser's face to appear in the bark;  
and after a few seconds, the old woman's face shown in the wood.  
"Good evening Pocahontas," the tree said.  
"Grandmother willow, I've missed you so much," Pocahontas said as she  
smiled.  
"I have missed you as well my child," Grandmother willow replied, lying a  
vine upon Pocahontas's back.  
"John is back, my beloved has returned," Pocahontas told her old friend,  
smiling.  
"Ahh yes, the young man is fine?"  
"Yes," Pocahontas answered.  
"I am well grandmother willow."  
Pocahontas gasped as she looked down and saw John standing below the tree;  
"I didn't hear you coming," Pocahontas giggled, "it looks like you are  
sneaking up on me again."  
"Again?"  
The old tree asked;  
John and Pocahontas relayed the story of how John had come upon Pocahontas  
and Nakoma in the cornfields, "I had to cover her mouth to keep her from  
shouting out," Pocahontas remembered.  
  
******  
  
"Who could it be at this time of night?"  
The current governor of Jamestown mumbled to himself as he heard shouts  
coming from the docking area. Lighting a candle and dressing quickly,  
Brigs exited his room and gazed at the new intruders.  
"You are governor Brigs, are you not?"  
A stern looking English man asked, his face set like stone;  
"I am, what is this about?"  
"May we speak in private, I don't discuss business with commoners ," the  
man glared at the milling people about.  
"These are the fine men of Jamestown, they are to be treated with respect,"  
Brigs said harshly, "however, we may speak in private."  
"Excellent," the man replied as an evil conniving smile spread across his  
lips.  
  
******  
  
"This place hasn't changed at all," John remarked as Pocahontas and him  
walked hand in hand through out the forest.  
"Yes," Pocahontas began, "fortunately, the men of Jamestown have stayed in  
the area that my father allows them to stay in; and it also helps that we  
have a governor that respects my people."  
John smiled as he leaned in for another kiss from his love, "as it should  
be Pocahontas, as it should..."  
  
As John's lips were about to come upon Pocahontas's own lips, screams  
omitted through out the forest.  
"What??"  
John was cut off as he turned to his left and saw people running from the  
gates of Jamestown.  
"Oh hell," John breathed, "Pocahontas, go to your village."  
John said as he pushed her in the direction of her home, "go, go to your  
village, now."  
"John, I want to go with you," Pocahontas protested.  
"No, something bad may have happened, you could get hurt; now go!"  
John half shouted at her as he gently pushed her forward, "I'll tell you  
what's happened."  
"What if it was nothing?"  
Pocahontas inquired;  
"Do you think those people were screaming because nothing happened?"  
John retorted, the need to get to Jamestown apparent in his voice;  
"Alright John, be careful," Pocahontas said as she began running back  
towards her home.  
  
******  
  
Captain John Smith began his run towards the settlement of Jamestown; Upon  
arrival, he saw people with shocked and scared looks on there faces.  
"We've been taken over."  
"No one knows who these men are..."  
"Who will be next?"  
The young captain listened to all the comments that were floating around  
him; and he was about to inquire as to why all the commotion when a hand  
grasped his shoulder. Whirling, he saw Thomas's frightened face looking up  
at him.  
"Thomas, what's happened?"  
John inquired, his voice low;  
"Governor Brigs," Thomas started, "Governor Brigs has been assassinated."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter 17*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, please all review and give ideas,  
thoughts, or suggestions if you have any! You can leave them in a review,  
or e-mail me at:  
wayofthewinds@hotmail.com  
Thanks all who have reviewed!! They really mean so much... :))))  
  
P.S. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Brad cause it's his birthday;  
and he's a Pocahontas fan just like me, lol!!!!!!  
  
Please all, feel free RR!!!!!!! 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:  
  
For a moment, John stood in absolute shock, his brain trying to process the  
news that Thomas had just relayed to him.  
"There must be some kind of mistake," the captain finally managed, "who  
would do such a thing?"  
"John, do you still have that wig?"  
Thomas asked, looking at John's golden hair;  
"Yes," he answered.  
"Go get it, and be quick about it; William," Thomas finished as John  
disappeared in to the crowd of people.  
  
Back at the Powhatan village, Pocahontas waited nervously at the edge of  
the cornfield for John. The shouts from Jamestown were not hearable from  
where she stood, and the young native woman couldn't decide if that was  
good or not.  
A sound to her left brought Pocahontas out of her state of thinking and she  
spun around to see it.  
"Who are you?"  
The woman asked, stepping back from the figure cloaked in shadows.  
"who I am is not your concern," the voice spoke, "I have a question for  
you, Pocahontas."  
The way the man spoke her name sent chills down the native's spine;  
however, she straightened herself and held her head high, "how do you know  
my name?"  
She asked boldly;  
"I have a question for you," the deep voice continued, "who's life do you  
value more? You're own, or John Smith's."  
The woman gasped as the figure continued, "I ask for one important reason."  
"What is your reason?"  
Pocahontas inquired, glancing backwards at her village, praying that  
someone would be awake; but when nothing moved, the native repeated her  
question.  
"I need to know who I should get out of my way first."  
"Get....?"  
Pocahontas stopped, the voice, the way he talked, flooding her mind like  
the rush of a mighty river, "Ratcliff?"  
"So, what will it be savage?"  
Ratcliff inquired, as he stepped in the moonlight; his eyes never leaving  
her dark orbs.  
"My patients is running thin," Ratcliff said, as Pocahontas glimpsed  
something shiny in the moon's rays.  
Glancing back, Pocahontas made up her mind.  
  
She would not answer his question.  
  
Glancing once more at the man she thought she'd never have to lay eyes on  
again, the woman sprinted towards her village, screaming for her father,  
anyone to come and help her.  
  
Powhatan, jerking awake from his daughter's screams, bumped the woman that  
he had been sharing his bed with that evening. Not bothering to apologize,  
he grabbed a robe and rushed out towards his running, screaming child with  
in seconds.  
"My daughter, my daughter, what is it? What is it? It's alright, calm  
yourself, Pocahontas?"  
Pocahontas flung herself against her father, sobbing as Nakoma rushed from  
her hut;  
"What's wrong?!"  
"He's back," the young woman whispered in to her father's shoulder.  
"What, who's back?"  
Nakoma asked as Powhatan tried hushing his daughter;  
"Ratcliff, he's come back," the young woman took in a breath, "he, he wants  
to get rid of me, and get rid of John; he knows, he knows John is here."  
Powhatan sighed as Nakoma's eyes widened, "Powhatan, we have to send  
someone to warn John, before it's to late."  
The Indian chief patted his daughter's shoulder as he turned his eyes on  
the other young woman, "see that a sleeping hut is made ready."  
"What?"  
Nakoma inquired, as Powhatan gave a look that meant; no questions.  
"My daughter, I will go and get John, go to your hut and wait for me."  
As Powhatan went inside his longhouse to retrieve a weapon to carry with  
him, in order to be safe. Pocahontas quickly began drying her tears of  
fright.  
"I'm going with you father," the woman said as Powhatan came out.  
"No," came his stern reply, "you will stay here."  
"I must go," Pocahontas began, "I will go."  
She added quietly, "for John."  
Sighing, Powhatan approached his daughter, "very well, let's go now."  
As father and daughter walked to the English settlement, both of them  
prayed that they wouldn't be to late.  
  
:::::::End Of Chapter 18::::::::::::  
  
A/N: Thanks all of you for your reviews, please come back and I hope you  
all like this chapter!!!!!  
Thanks so very much for reviewing, they mean so much to me!!!! :))))) 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:  
  
In his room at the Jamestown fort, John quickly put on the wig that he had  
brought over from England. After brushing the dark hair of the wig, John  
straightened his clothes and walked outside. As he glanced around, John  
saw that all the people that had been standing around were no longer there.  
Sighing, he was just about to turn and go back inside when a large hand  
grasped his shoulder. Whirling, John stared at Ratcliff, reminding himself  
not to act brash.  
"Who are you boy?"  
Ratcliff inquired, releasing the other man's shoulder and stepping back in  
to the shadows.  
"My name is William sir," he replied.  
"William, William, that's a good strong name you have."  
Ratcliff said, stepping closer which made John or, William back up.  
"How long have you been here?"  
"A couple months, about three."  
John Replied as he turned once again to go inside;  
"I didn't say you could leave," Ratcliff said as he glared at him.  
"Yes sir?"  
John answered, turning to face the man;  
"I'm the new governor now, my name is John Ratcliff, I want to ask you some  
questions. Before you ask, this can not wait until morning, if you'll  
follow me we will talk in my new office."  
Ratcliff finished with a smug look upon his face as John followed  
obediently behind.  
Once inside the room, Ratcliff pointed to a bench and John sat, wondering  
what was going to happen.  
"I know that your name is William, you have a last one?"  
"Smith," John answered after a few seconds pause, knowing that Smith was a  
very common name in London;  
"Now for those questions William Smith."  
The man leaned forward, looking John straight in the eye as he cleared his  
throat and asked, "do you know a female savage by the name of Pocahontas?"  
"Everyone has heard of her," John began as Ratcliff cut him off, "I did not  
ask if you heard of her, do you know her?"  
"No Sir."  
"Hmmm..."  
Ratcliff continued, "and I suppose that you don't know of a man by the name  
of John Smith?"  
"There's no one here with that name sir."  
"You lyer, I know that a man named John Smith lurks in the walls of this  
settlement, trouble is I can't find him. He is wanted by his majesty for  
treason."  
John chuckled at this, "poor man, no wonder he'd leave England."  
"What about the savage woman?"  
At this saying, John had to stop himself from harshly correcting the new  
governor, "I've never met her."  
"Hmmm," Ratcliff murmured, "leave."  
John stood and walked out of the office, anger mixed with fear flowing  
through his veins as he did so. Anger at Ratcliff coming and killing  
Samuel, and fear for his beloved's safety from the man who was clearly mad.  
As Smith neared the fort that housed his room, a soft voice to his left  
caught his attention. Stopping and listening again, John knew instantly  
who the whispered voice belonged to.  
"Pocahontas?"  
He replied as soft as the summer breeze that blew around them;  
"Come."  
It was a simple command that he quickly followed as he silently walked  
outside the walls of the main fort. He followed her until they came to a  
dense part of the forest where the leaves were thick and the darkness that  
the late night provided covered them like a black blanket.  
"What is it?"  
He asked, keeping his voice low.  
"Come to my village, my father is with me, he knows John, Ratcliff knows  
you're here."  
"No, I've met him, or William met him."  
A moment of silence came after his statement, "he saw you?"  
"Yes Pocahontas, I fooled him."  
"John please, stay at my village, you will be safe from harm."  
Pocahontas urged;  
"Yes my brother, my daughter speaks the truth."  
Powhatan's voice reached John's ears as he listened to the words the old  
chief spoke;  
After a few moments of thought, John finally replied, "I will stay at your  
village, I do not want to impose however."  
"John," Pocahontas as in a flash she was beside him, "we help each other  
out, you are not imposing."  
He smiled as she took his hand and lead him back to her village, Powhatan  
following from behind.  
  
:::End Of Chapter 19:::  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked it, please leave me your ideas, thoughts, and  
suggestions if you have any and I'll see you ASAP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please RR all!!! 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"John? John?"

Her soft voice floated to his ears as John Smith lay in the comfortable sleeping hut that Pocahontas had allowed him to sleep in.

"John? Come on John, wake up."

Soft voice... mixed with soft hands?

The captain opened his sky blue eyes and gazed up at his beloved, her hands soft and warm against his cheek.

"John, its morning, are you alright?"

The native woman knelt beside his bed, her hand still resting on his cheek. With out another word, John gathered Pocahontas in to his arms and held her against him.

"My love," he breathed in to her ebony hair, "Goodmorning."

The Indian princess smiled up at him, "it is well in to the morning, and it's time to face the day."

John sighed and kissed the top of her head, "yes, yes you're right, I'll see you outside."

The young maiden smiled as she stood and walked outside, tying the strings securely to John's hut to give him some privacy.

Outside, Pocahontas thought about the events of the night before. How did John Ratcliff know that John Smith was in Jamestown? She knew the links that the governor would go to just to see her and John dead. The question was not if he'd go threw with his plans, but when.

"What are you thinking about?"

The young captain brought Pocahontas from her thoughts as she looked at him;

"Last night," she confessed, "and when he'll go threw with, with..."

She didn't want to say what could happen.

"I know you must be scared," John began, "but I'm here, your father is here, he'll be keeping his eyes on you at all times." Pocahontas giggled as the couple leaned in for a kiss.

"My daughter, you haven't finished your chores."

Powhatan's voice stopped them, "see?"

John whispered as Pocahontas stepped away to finish her work.

"John, Thomas has come to see you," Powhatan said as Thomas appeared beside the old chief.

"I was standing behind him," Thomas said at John's bewildered look.

"John, Ratcliff knows that you are in Jamestown, however he hasn't figured out that you are William," Thomas stopped as John held up a hand.

"Thomas, I know this, what else?"

"Well then, its no surprise that Pocahontas is in danger," the redhead stepped closer to John, "he'll kill her to get to you."

"I know," John sighed, "I'll be with her at all times."

"It's not as simple as that; he's hired someone to kill her."

This quietly said news made John snap his head up, his eyes wide.

"What?"

"He's hired someone, I've been snooping around and I have listened in on a lot of his meetings," Thomas replied in a low voice.

"You're doing that for me?"

"Yes, anything for a friend," Thomas answered, "and Pocahontas, you two belong together. You are like the earth and water."

John laughed at this, "becoming quite the scholar, aren't we Thomas?"

Thomas laughed as he bade John farewell and he turned and walked away;

Powhatan came back over and gave John some tasks to do before continuing his own. John set to work, keeping Thomas's words in his mind.

God forbid if he let anything happen to her...

:::End of Chapter 20:::

A/N: I'm so so sorry for not updating in over two months!!!!!!

I've had problems with my pc (thank god I just got a new one!!!!!) but that wasn't until 2 weeks ago. Then I had to learn just how to use this new PC (which is far more complicated than my old one) and then write the chapter...so I hope none of you have gone away from reading this!!

If you have any ideas, thoughts, or suggestions, please email them to me at: 

Thank you so much and please please, RR!!!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

It was early; Pocahontas knew this fact as she stretched under her sleeping blanket and opened her dark eyes. Something had awakened her, though she wasn't sure what that something could have been.

"John?" she inquired as the sound of footsteps sounded outside her hut and the Indian woman looked up.

The footsteps stopped as John's name fell from her lips;

"John is that you?"

There was no answer as she shook the feeling off and closed her eyes once more, in order to go back to sleep. However hearing the hide strings of her hut snap and feeling the cool air on her face, made her reopen her eyes and sit straight up.

"Who's there?"

Pocahontas inquired as a figure lingered in the shadow of her doorway, not making a sound.

"Who's..."

The Indian woman was cut off as the figure lunged at her, covering her mouth so no one would hear her scream. Pocahontas forced her eyes to remain open as she struggled beneath his weight.

The man smiled evilly as he brought the knife towards her throat...

"Nooo!!!!"

Pocahontas screamed as she shot up in bed, panting and shaking from the nightmare that had seemed so real. Calming her breathing, the native woman glanced around her small hut, making sure that all was well before heaving a sigh of relief.

"Pocahontas?"

A soft female voice inquired after her outside of her hut.

"Pocahontas, are you alright?"

"Nakoma, is that you?"

"Yes."

"I'm fine, I'll be fine."

"Want me to come in?"

The native princess thought a moment before answering, "Yes, I'd like that."

Getting out from under her deer skin cover, Pocahontas crossed the small space towards the door and untied the strings in order to allow her friend to enter.

"Are you alright?"

Nakoma asked again as Pocahontas resecured the hut's door and Nakoma sat beside her best friend on the ground.

"I'm fine, I just had a bad dream," Pocahontas said.

"What did you dream about?"

"Well, I really don't know how to explain it."

"Come on Pocahontas, just try."

"Well, I dreamt that a man came in to my hut and was about to slit my throat. I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth and laid on top of me."

Nakoma thought a moment before speaking, "maybe you should talk to Kikada about the dream? Perhaps he can give you some answers on it."

"Perhaps," Pocahontas said as she yawned and fell back onto the bed.

"Nakoma, why are you out so late?"

"What do you mean? I was asleep and I heard your scream."

"Nakoma," Pocahontas giggled, "you're still dressed in daytime clothing, why?"

Nakoma sighed then blushed at her friend's question.

"I was with Thomas."

"You were with Thomas?" Pocahontas inquired, sitting up to look at her friend.

"Yes, we met up and got to talking," Nakoma said.

"Just talking?" Pocahontas inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Just talking."

"No kissing?"

"No kissing."

"Oh, ok," Pocahontas replied as she laid back once more onto her bed.

"How are things between you and John Smith?"

"They're alright, I think he's hiding something from me though."

"Pocahontas," Nakoma laughed, "you're being so paranoid, that man would never keep anything from you."

"I know, but I saw him talking to Thomas today and ever since then he's been acting odd."

"Want me to ask him about it?"

"Yes," Pocahontas answered as she closed her eyes, "but I'm very tired, can we talk in the morning?"

"Sure," Nakoma rose and let herself out of the hut, making sure it was tightly secured before walking away and heading back to her own wigwam.

"Nakoma, what took you so long?"

Thomas whispered as she let herself in to her sleeping hut and sat down by her fire pit.

"It was Pocahontas, she had a nightmare."

"Oh," Thomas said as he joined her.

"Thomas, what did you tell John whenever you went to talk to him this morning?"

"Nothing Nakoma," Thomas replied.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nakoma, I'm not going to tell you, only the people..."

"Tell me!" Nakoma said through gritted teeth, her voice slightly raised.

The white man sighed and lowered his head, "someone is after Pocahontas, Ratcliff hired someone to kill her."

"Hmmm, and none of you told Pocahontas?"

"No, we didn't want her to worry."

"It's too late for that, since that is what her dream was about. We take dreams very seriously in our tribe Thomas, it means something's coming."

"It was only a dream Nakoma," Thomas said as he got to his feet, "I have to go."

"Who is, assigned, to carry out the plan?" Nakoma inquired, choosing her words carefully.

"I honestly don't know, but I'll keep spying and let yu..."

"You mean you'll let John know," Nakoma finished for him.

"Nakoma, it's for your safety as well, we can't have many people knowing things."

"Thomas she is..."

The native woman's words were cut off as Thomas placed a firm kiss on her lips;

"Stop your protesting," he said before turning quickly and leaving the hut.

Nakoma watched him until she couldn't see him anymore, and then darted back in to her wigwam, unaware of the man in the shadows that had saw, and overheard everything. The Indian man slipped past the woman's hut, and out of his village on his way to Jamestown.

A/N: Well all, the date is 9/22/2004, exactly 1 year since this story has been published on this sight!!!!!!!!!

Thank you to everyone who has stuck through with me in writing this story, from its meager beginning to where it is today.

Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please all RR and tell me what you think, any ideas/suggestions will be appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!!

See you all ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"They are on to us sir, I don't know how; but they are getting suspicious."

A tall Indian man stood in the middle of Ratcliff's office, his hand lying upon the governor's desk.

"How do you know?"

"I believe that it is because of the red haired man, he is seen with Pocahontas and John, and is secretly courting another Indian woman."

"He is?"

"Yes sir."

"How do you come to know that?"

"I'm an Indian sir, I can see and not be seen, very easily."

"What Mojag, did you see?"

"I saw them kissing, it is not a kiss like one gives to a friend."

"Hmmm," Ratcliff leaned back in the wooden chair, a thoughtful look upon his face.

"Who is this Indian woman that Thomas is courting?"

"Thomas?"

"That is the name of the red haired man; he's the only one in this colony that has it."

"Nakoma."

"What?"

"The young woman's name is Nakoma."

A few more minutes past in silence before Mojag raised his head, "I've got to be heading back to my village."

"Do the sava… I mean, Indians still think you can't speak English?"

"Yes."

"Go."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh and Mojag? I remember that you told me that you and Pocahontas used to see one another, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she still trusts you?"

The man turned around as an evil smile crossed his lips, "I haven't given her any reason to not trust me, yet."

"Very well, invite her to go on a walk with you, and kill her."

"Kill her? I realize that is what you hired me for, but if I am the last one seen with her, they'll think that I'm the one that did it."

"You have tonight, and tomorrow night, if she's not dead before the second night ends, you will be."

The young man swallowed before replying, "Yes I will try…"

"You're going to just, try and stay alive? I don't care how you do it; I don't care if you amuse yourself with her body before killing her, but you better."

Again that evil smirk crossed his face, "yes sir."

He then turned the door handle and disappeared in to the dark night.

-------------------End of Chapter 22---------------------

A/N: I know, I know, I'm so so so very sorry for not updating in a very long time!!! I really am, and I'm sorry for how short the chapter is, but things really start happening in the coming chapters!!!

Remember: he has two nights…

Please RR and tell me what you think!!!!!!!

Please?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

The night was very late, the crickets had long begun there singing in the night, and a certain Indian princess had been asleep for hours. However, sleep had not come easy for the young woman, so she tossed and turned all night. She had just rolled onto her back, her dark eyes flickering open in the moonlight. Something had awakened her, though she didn't know what it could have been. She lay in the darkness, before she heard it again.

'Footsteps?'

Pocahontas thought as she became more tense, and more alert as the footsteps came closer to her hut.

"John?"

The footsteps stopped just outside her hut;

"John, is that you?"

Pocahontas quickly got out from beneath her deerskin cover and sat up listening for anything that moved in the dark night. She knew something was there, and when the footsteps reached her ears again, she bolted out of her bed and carefully untied the strings which held her back door in place. With out looking back, she tiptoed out of her hut and in hearing a twig snap, she ran to John's hut.

"John, John, wake up, wake up!"

Pocahontas frantically whispered in the cool black night. John, sitting up in his bed, blinked open his blue eyes.

"John!"

Pocahontas said, her voice rose as the young captain quickly unfastened the ties of the door and allowed Pocahontas in.

"John, my dream my dream is happening!"

Crying, Pocahontas leaned herself against him, and he in turn placed his arms around her shaking body.

"Pocahontas love, what dream are you talking about?"

He quietly led her over to his bed where the two of them sat, John cradling his beloved in his strong arms.

"My dream, my dream…"

"What happened?"

The young woman took in a deep breath before replying, "Earlier tonight, I woke up from a terrible nightmare. In my dream, I was lying in my hut when I hear footsteps coming from outside. Then my strings are cut and then a man lays on top of me and tries to slit my throat…."

Pocahontas rushes the last part of her dream, pressing herself into John's body.

"I woke up again, something had awakened me and I listened and it was footsteps."

John sighed, "Darling, you're being paranoid…"

"What, you're saying I'm going mad?"

In his mind, he knew it was the assassin, he knows that his love is correct.

"Pocahontas, you can sleep here tonight."

"John," she protests as John softly brings his lips down on her own, "please, stay here."

"Will you stay here?"

John chuckled, "there's no place I'd rather be."

Pocahontas smiled as the two of them lay back, John covering her with a blanket and held her close. He kissed her again, his hands getting lost in her raven like hair.

"John, do you think something bad is going to happen?"

"No," he answered quickly, "I am here, and so is your father, you'll be alright."

"I'm not so sure, I know my dream means something," she replied.

"Shshsh," John soothed his love as she drifted to sleep in his arms. However, the captain knew something was up, though he didn't want to admit that to Pocahontas. After a few minutes, John released her and slowly stood and untied the hide strings. With out taking his eyes off the structure, he ran to her hut, and he gasped as he halted in his footsteps. In the fresh dirt, were footprints, right outside her door.

'My god…'

John thought as he sprint back to his hut and secured it.

'I'll tell Powhatan in the morning what has happened…'

John mused to himself as he joined his love in bed, sleeping with his back to her.

End Of Chapter 23

A/N: I hope you all liked it, Please RR and tell me what you think! I know it's very short…however; it's one of those transition chapters...

See you all ASAP!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

The next morning, Captain John Smith rolled over onto his other side, bumping into something soft and warm. Opening his eyes and awaiting for them to become adjusted to the early morning sunlight, John looked down at his sleeping beloved. Her ebony hair was spread out around her and with the sun's rays reflecting it, made her look like an angel to him. He gazed at her closed dark brown eyes, and her slightly parted lips. Smiling, John bent his head and brushed his lips against her own, wrapping her in his arms as the kiss ended. Smiling, Pocahontas slowly blinked open her eyes and looked into the young captain's sky blue orbs.

"Good morning," John whispered as he looked at her and pulled her closer to his body.

"Good morning," Pocahontas replied as the two lovers kissed and John's hands ran throughout her dark hair. Pocahontas placed her arms around him, crushing his body against her own. As John deepened the kiss, Pocahontas allowed her hands to move over his muscular shoulders, both there breathing becoming labored as they feverishly kissed. However when Pocahontas had unconsciously arched her hips, John broke the kiss and laid his head back down, his breath coming in quick gasps.

"Pocahontas," John panted, "we have to stop."

"What is the reason?"

She inquired, peering at him curiously as John flipped over to his other side, his back facing her.

"If we don't stop, we may end up doing something that we may regret. Besides, I haven't asked your father for your hand in marriage."

Pocahontas sat up and smiled, "You wish to marry me?"

After getting under control John sat up and smiled at his beloved, "Would I have come all this way just to leave again? I do not think I would, I'm staying here with you."

The native princess threw herself into John's strong arms as he hugged her close, and kissed the top of her head.

"I have to discuss some things with your father," John said as he pulled away, "I'll see you later today?"

"Of course you will," Pocahontas replied as they shared one last kiss and the young woman along with John walked to her hut.

"I'm just going down to the river," Pocahontas stated, "Then I'll be back to do chores."

Pocahontas groaned with mock dread as John laughed and turned in order to walk away in search of Powhatan. Pocahontas watched him leave, then turned and closed the flap behind her as she gathered her supplies for her bath.

It didn't take long for John to find the Indian chief, as he stood speaking with Mojag who was leaning against a tree.

"Chief Powhatan?"

John questioned walking up to the older man, "Wingapo, may I speak with you?"

John watched as the chief and the warrior exchanged some words, as Powhatan motioned for the captain to follow him.

"What is it?"

Powhatan required as Mojag stood a few feet away, "is it my daughter?"

"Pocahontas is alright, she said she was going down to the river."

Near the bushes, Mojag smiled evilly as he slipped out of the village, and down to the river where he figured that she would be bathing, or getting ready to do so.

"I see," Powhatan had said when John had told him about his daughter's whereabouts.

"However, that is not why I needed to talk with you."

At the elder man's questioning look, John began telling him about Pocahontas's dream, and how she had come to his hut in the middle of the night. He had made it clear that they had not done anything irresponsible, but when she had fallen asleep, he explained how he had quickly run back towards Pocahontas's hut.

"I looked down outside her door, and I saw fresh footprints in the dirt," John finished, "She insists that her dream is telling her something, and I think she's correct. I also think that whoever has been hired to murder her is either inside the village, or someone outside of the village that knows the layout of your village."

John explained as for a moment, the chief's face wore a look of shock, then of disbelief.

"I do not think anyone would want to harm my daughter in my village," Powhatan began, "however I can not think of anyone outside of this place that would know where exactly my daughter's hut would be."

"Chief Powhatan," John said, "this assassin could be anyone, in or out of your lands. Someone could find any reason to want Pocahontas dead."

The chief had a thoughtful expression on his face as he replied, "When the evening shadows fall, I will have my warriors guard the perimeter of this village. This way, no one will be able to leave or get in with out one of my men noticing."

John smiled as he nodded his head, "Yes, I think that is a good idea, we should also have guards outside of her hut, just in case."

Powhatan placed a hand on the captain's shoulder, "My daughter trusts you, and I trust you as well. You and she may stay in the same sleeping hut together. Judging from your actions last night, I know you keep my daughter's honor in mind."

At this a huge grin formed on John's face, "Thank you sir, I truly mean that."

Powhatan smiled and turned to walk away until John's voice stopped him and he turned to face the younger man.

"May I also speak to you about something else?"

Powhatan gave John a knowing smile as he nodded;

At the river, Pocahontas placed her clothes on the river's edge before she slipped into the cool clean water. It was her favorite element; she loved the way it felt against her skin as she enjoyed the peace of the morning. Looking over her shoulder now and again, Pocahontas put her head under the water so she could get her thick strands wet.

On top of a stone ledge sat Mojag, with a heavy rock in his hand and his dark eyes fixed on the nice looking body of the chief's daughter. When she surfaced, Mojag took aim at the young woman's head, intending for it to slam in the back of her scull and make her unconscious thus he could go down and hold her under the water in order to drown her. However the young warrior's aim was slightly off and Pocahontas screamed as she heard the rock splash into the water just inches from where she knelt. Darting her eyes around nervously, Pocahontas shot out of the clear water and in gathering her clothes against her wet skin, she ran away from the riverbank. Mojag, knowing that Pocahontas was distracted for a moment, jumped down off the ledge and slipped into the deep forest on his way towards the cornfields. He hid behind a bush and grabbed Pocahontas before she could run past him.

In her panic, Pocahontas dropped her clothes in order to fight back against her attacker; however the person that was holding her held up a hand in defense.

"Pocahontas, Pocahontas, its Mojag, I'm not going to hurt you; calm down it's alright…"

The young woman still struggled as a new more deceitful plan began to worm its way into the native man's mind.

"Princess," Mojag tried again as she stopped struggling and she looked into Mojag's eyes.

"Mojag," Pocahontas gasped for air, her breasts pressed into Mojag's chest as she clung to him, "someone is after me, I've had this one dream where…"

"Pocahontas…"

'You can kill her now…'

'You can have her body…'

'You're to close to the village…'

'However you can…'

So he could quiet the thoughts in his head, the Indian man gritted his teeth before speaking, "Do not worry Pocahontas, I just saw some deer running away from a wolf, that was probably what you heard."

"I heard a splash and I know I wasn't…"

"I have a message from John Smith," Mojag thought fast, "Could you get dressed first? This doesn't look very proper."

Mojag turned away from her, as she picked up her clothes and hurriedly dressed in the forest, while she motioned for him to face her as she leaned against a tree.

"You said something about a message from John?"

"Yes," Mojag began, "he told me to tell you to meet him by the waterfalls, and he said that he has something to tell you."

"Really?"

Pocahontas grinned as Mojag nodded, "Yes, he asked me to tell you as soon as I saw you. It just so happens that I see you now."

The native man laughed as the young woman returned it, "alright, I'll just go and get him…"

"No," Mojag jumped and then chuckled in order to cover his quickness, "No, he told me that you need to wait for him at the waterfall."

"Alright thank you Mojag," Pocahontas nodded as he watched her disappear in the direction of the waterfalls. As she left his range of vision, Mojag sighed as he pictured how easy this was going to be after all.

'She'll go to the falls, but she won't be coming back…'

Mojag thought as he brought out a strip of cloth in order to put it over his face;

"With the fun I'll have before squeezing the life out of her beautiful body, neither will I be returning anytime soon…"

Mojag whispered to himself as he grinned evilly and he headed to the waterfalls, where Pocahontas and John Smith had met only months ago.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0End Of Chapter 24.

A/N: Hi all, thank you for all of your reviews, they mean so much to me!

I just realized that I have the word, "village," in the same sentence like, three times…lol! I couldn't think of what to put…lol!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to RR and tell me what you think! Also ideas, thoughts, and suggestions are always welcomed!

Happy Easter everyone! If you don't celebrate it, have a great day nonetheless!

I'll see you all ASAP, thanks again for always reviewing, they really keep me going!


End file.
